Madison McCarthy
Madison McCarthy ist eine Schülerin der William McKinley High School und Zwillingsschwester von Mason. Sie ist Mitglied bei den Cheerios und hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Homecoming. Sie wird von Laura Dreyfuss dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Madison und Mason wollen für den Glee Club vorsingenIn Homecoming sieht man sie während Problem. Danach fragt sie, gemeinsam mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Mason McCarthy, ob man sich auch gemeinsam für den Glee Club bewerben darf. Mason und sie werden von Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce und Quinn Fabray in den Chorraum gebracht, damit sie den New Directions beitreten können. Madison verhält sich sehr enthusiastisch im Bezug darauf, dass es den Glee Club wieder gibt, aber thumb|left|HomeRachel Berry will erst, dass die Zwillinge sich bewerben. Am Ende der Episode singt sie gemeinsam mit Mason mit Home für den Glee Club im Auditorium vor, danach sieht man sie mit den anderen New Directions auf den Fluren der McKinley, um später an den Festlichkeiten der Homecoming-Woche teilzunehmen. thumb|left|Madison gibt ihrem Bruder TippsMadison ist in Mashup verwirrt, als Kurt und Rachel nicht erklären können, was die Wochenaufgabe ist. Sie ist dabei, wenn Brittany und Santana Lopez Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move singen und freut sich über deren Verlobung. Wenn Jane und Mason Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet singen, ist Madison begeistert und untertützt ihren Bruder. Sie ist ebenso bei Quinns und Tinas So Far Away dabei und ist besorgt, als Becky mittendrin nach draußen rennt. Sie ist am Ende in der Aula und freut sich, wenn die Absolventen für sie und die anderen Neulinge You Learn/You’ve Got a Friend singen. In Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 ist Madison, aufgeregt, wenn Rachel ihre Set-List für die Invitationals verkündet. Während Vocal Adrenalines Performances sind sie und der Rest New Directions sowie die Warblers aufgrund ihres fantastischen Auftritts besorgt. thumb|All Out of LoveMadison sitzt in Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 mit den anderen in der Aula und sieht sich den Auftritt der Warblers an. Als Kitty wieder den New Directions beitritt, will Madison den Grund erfahren und erhält zur Antwort, dass Kitty verhindern will, dass sie ihren Bruder heiratet. Rachel verkündet dann, dass sie ihre Setlist ändern werden, was Madison und die anderen verwirrt, da sie nur noch einen Tag bis zu ihrem Auftritt haben, werden aber von Kitty überzeugt, die neuen Songs zu singen. Madison ist erfreut, als Spencer dazu stößt und offenbart, dass er den New Directions beitreten will. Bei den Invitationals singt sie im Hintergrund zu It Must Have Been Love und Father Figure mit und bei All Out of Love zusammen mit Mason die Hauptstimme. Wenn Sue die Gewinner verkündet, sind Madison, Kurt, Rachel und der Rest der New Directions sichtlich glücklich und auch geschockt über ihren Sieg. Nachdem sie ihre Trophäe in die Vitrine im Chorraum gestellt haben, motivieren Kitty, Kurt und Rachel den Glee Club, wobei enthüllt wird, dass Madison und Mason gedanklich miteinander kommunizieren können. In Was die Welt jetzt braucht ist Madison bei den Glee Club-Treffen anwesend und singt mit den anderen im Hintergrund zu Alfie mit. Des Weiteren singt sie bei What the World Needs Now mit und ist dann auf Wills Party. thumb|left|Madison auf Rachels PartyMadison ist in Verwandlung anwesend, wenn Blaine, Kurt und Sam verkünden, dass das Thema der Woche darüber sein wird, Rachel zu helfen, damit klarzukommen, dass ihr Elternhaus verkauft wird. Sie veranstalten eine Party im Keller, wo Madison zu All About That Bass, Somebody Loves You und Time After Time tanzt. thumb|Hey Ya!In Eine Hochzeit hilft Madison zunächst dabei, die Scheune für die Hochzeit zu dekorieren und ist wie die anderen von Brittanys Verhalten verwirrt. Auf der Hochzeit sitzt sie während der Zeremonie neben Mason und singt dann mit Jane für Artie im Hintergrund Hey Ya!. Während Our Day Will Come tanzt sie mit Roderick. thumb|left|Madison redet Mason die Idee von Jane ausMadison und die New Directions sind in Kinderstar sichtlich von Myron Muskovitz und dessen Lose My Breath überrascht. Als ihr Bruder Jane auf ein Date einladen möchte, unterbricht Madison das Gespräch und ruiniert es, in dem sie sagt, dass Mason dort nicht wegen der Cheerios-Diät essen kann. was ihren Bruder betrübt. Dieser ersucht daraufhin die Hilfe von Roderick und Spencer, damit einer von ihnen mit Madison ausgeht, um sie abzulenken, damit er mit Jane ausgehen kann. Er erklärt, dass Madison fühlt ihn zu beschütze, seit sie kleine Kinder waren, da ihre Eltern mehr performten, als richtige Eltern zu sein. Beim Glee-Treffen verkündet Rachel, dass sie auf Myrons Bar Mizwa performen werden, was Madison als riesen Möglichkeit, groß zu performen. Sie erzählt Mason davon, der aber seine Aufmerksamkeit eher Jane schenkt. In der Mittagspause berichtet ihr thumb|AusspracheBruder ihr, dass er die Songpläne für die Bar Mizwa geändert hat und nun mit Jane und Madison mit Roderick singen wird. Sie ist nicht damit einverstanden, da er das bereits in der "Jagged Little Tapestry"-Woche getan hat, doch Mason besteht weiter darauf, sodass Madison versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass jeder auf Jane wegen ihrer Beine und Haare achten wird, als auf ihn. Ihr Bruder offenbart dann, dass er auch mit ihr ausgehen will, was Madison nicht erlauben wird, weil sie es als "großen Fehler ansieht". Mason sagt ihr, dass es nicht ihre Entscheidung ist und nennt sie einen Kontrolleur, was Madison sichtlicht trifft. Sie rastet aus und fängt zu schreien an, dass er nie mehr auf sie hören soll und verlässt die Cafeteria frustriert. Während Spencers Friday I'm In Love sieht Madison ihren Bruder wütend an. Auf Myrons Bar Mizwa singt Mason I Want To Break Free, was Madison begreifen lässt, dass sie sich wirklich verrückt verhalteen hat, so dass sie nach dem Auftritt mit ihm redet. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie wirklich eifersüchtig auf Jane war, da sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, nicht mehr die einzige Frau in seinem Leben zu sein, es sie aber auch erleichterte, weil er nun ein erwachsener Mann ist, der sie nicht mehr braucht und nie wirklich tat. Ihr Bruder antwortet, dass er sie immer brauchen wird, nur etwas Raum, thumb|left|Cool Kidsum andere Leute kennen zu lernen und sie erwidert, dass sie ihm diesen nie gegeben hat, wegen des Bedürfnisnisses, nach ihm zu sehen und sich um ihn zu kümmern. Die Geschwister bekennen sich dazu, bessere Menschen aus sich zu machen und umarmen sich. Madison ist mit den New Directions beschäftigt, Myron zu befreien, als der in seinem Bühnenpodium in der Luft eingesperrt ist und ausflippt. Um die Leute zu unterhalteen, performen Jane, Roderick und Spencer Uptown Funk, zu was Madison am Ende tanzt. Nachdem Myron von Roderick befreit wurde, performt sie mit den New Directions und ihre Coaches Break Free und dann mit dem Glee Club Cool Kids. thumb|Madison will auf Skyler losgehenIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester performt sie mit den New Directions Rather Be, um Will zu zeigen, wie seshr sich verbessert haben. Später heißen sie die Warblers willkommen, als diese sich ihnen anschließen, nachdem die Dalton Academy nieder gebrannt ist. Bei den Proben geraten sie jedoch an einander, als Skylar beginnt, die Cheerios-Uniformen zu beleidigen, worauf Madison ihn schlagen will, von ihrem Bruder aber zurück gehalten wird. Zusammen mit Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Sam sowie dem Rest der New Directions und Warblers, sieht sich Madison Sues und Wills Performance zu The Final Countdown an und ist besorgt. Nachdem sich die neue Gruppe zusammen gefunden hat, singen sie Rise und bekommen von Blaine rote Blazer, die er mit seinem Mann designt hat, als Repräsentation beider Schulen. thumb|left|Come Sail AwayMadison ist in We Built This Glee Club zuert im Chorraum zu sehen, wo sie mit den New Directions und Warblers Tanzschrittee für die Sectionals probt. Danach ist sie dabei, wenn der Glee Club eine Speziallieferung von einer unbekannten Person erhält und schlägt vor, die Paktete zusammen auf drei zu öffnen. Als Will jedoch ein Ticken hört, vermutet er, dass die Pakete eine Falle von Sue sind und verlangt, dass sie sie fallen lassen. Er hat Recht, da sich darin Glitzerbomben befinden, von denen lediglich Madison und Mason begeistert sind. Als jedoch das Klavier explodiert, ändert sich ihre Stimmung und die Geschwister versuchen über das Fenster zu fliehen. Bei den Sectionals ist sie überrascht und besorgt über den großartigen Auftritt der Falconers und Vocal Adrenaline und ist dann beim Showkreis dabei. Danach performt sie bei Take Me to Church, Chandelier und Come Sail Away mit und freut sich, als die Jury die New Directions als Sieger bekannt gibt. Im Chorraum ist Madison glücklich, ihre Trophäe in der Vitrine zu sehen und hilft dabei, die anderen von vergangenen Siegen dazu zu stellen. thumb|Madison bei den NationalsIn Träume werden wahr ist Madison mit den New Directions/Warblers bei den Nationals und wartet nervös auf die Bekanntgabe des Gewinners. Als die New Directions als die Sieger verkündet werden, freut sie sich und ist glücklich. Tage später ist Will neuer Rektor der William McKinley High School und sagt dem Glee Club, der nun viel mehr Mitglieder hat, dass die New Directions nicht der einzige Glee Club an der Schule sein werden und er mehr zum Programm hinzufügen wird. Anschließend singt er Teach Your Children, was Madison wirklich rührt. Später ist sie dabei, wenn Will Sam als neuen Direktor der New Directions vorstellt und ist glücklich über die ertse Wochenaufgabe: Country. Später singt sie mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast bei I Lived mit. Songs 'Gruppennummern' *'Home' (Homecoming) *'All Out of Love' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 2) *'Hey Ya!' (Eine Hochzeit) *'Cool Kids' (Kinderstar) *'Rather Be' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Rise' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Chandelier' (We Built This Glee Club) *'Come Sail Away' (We Built This Glee Club) Trivia *Sie und Mason sind nach Jake und Puck das zweite Geschwisterpaar, das den New Directions beitritt. **Jedoch sind sie die ersten und einzigen Zwillinge bei den New Directions. *Sie ist der einzige, der in Homecoming vorgestellte, Neuzugang der New Directions, der weder ein Solo noch ein Duett sang. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:New Directions